


Tiva SMUT - A Birthday Treat

by HotFictionFF



Category: tiva - Fandom
Genre: Accident, Birthday, Champagne, Discreet, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Recovery, TIVA - Freeform, Treat, Waiter, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotFictionFF/pseuds/HotFictionFF
Summary: Ziva gives Tony a VERY special gift, as he recovers from a car crash.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 3





	Tiva SMUT - A Birthday Treat

**Author's Note:**

> mirroring most of my stories, from Fanfiction. Reviews welcome on either portal!

#MATURE #SMUT #FANTASY #tony #ziva #ncis

This was their first 'date night', now some weeks after Tony's car crash. He was walking gingerly, but now with just a cane; The hospital crutches had certainly been crimping   
his style. 

Tony hated being reliant on others, but welcomed Ziva's personal attention recently,   
and clear concern. Not just as a long time work colleague, but as a very close friend. 

And sometime lover.

Ziva had rushed to the hospital as soon as she heard of his crash, and was using every spare hour since, at his bedside; Feeding him mainly liquidised meals, mopping his fevered brow, checking his drips; Even helping the nurses, with bed baths.

Although he couldn't speak or move much at the time, having suffered a dislocated jaw, and being kept in a precautionary neck brace, Ziva noticed he had CLEARLY enjoyed her being intimately 'hands on'..

But being in a public ward, that couldn't go any further- Their usual sex games would have to wait..

Tony's appetite for food was returning though, which was a good sign that he was on the mend. Ziva had booked a corner booth at their favourite restaurant, as the first part of his birthday gift.

Evening bookings here were always popular with courting couples, of all ages; The lighting was always set low, with discreet waiting staff, and several leafy potted plants dotted around, ensured no one was overlooked, in their own private space.

Crisp white linen covered each table, reaching down to the floor; A centrepiece of three candles, sat on a silver tray. Tenderly stroking hands, they perused the menu, and opted   
for a creamy salmon and pasta dish to start; It arrived soon enough, along with a delightful glass of champagne.

Tony smirked, as the bubbles caused Ziva to let out a very dainty hiccup. He gazed at her deep brown eyes, twinkling in the soft candlelight.

Both had decided to share a roast Beef Wellington, for the main course. Their waiter said it would take a while, so they ordered a full bottle of bubbly, to enjoy while it was being cooked.

Ziva studied Tony's face, while he refilled for them both. He was smiling, and looking much more relaxed now. Was it because of the alcohol, or being out and about again,  
She wondered-

'Both', he whispered, leaning forward as he topped up her glass.

'What?'

'I love the champagne, and being here, again- with you.'

'I can tell', Ziva teased, feeling one of his soft leather shoes slide up and down her freshly waxed legs, which were framed in a short black dress- he hooked behind each knee, making her blush slightly.

Clamping her thighs together, his foot was now trapped. 'Be careful, Tony- you might bruise that too'.

'What's one more bruise? my aching body wouldn't notice, right now'.

'Oh, I wasn't taking about your foot. Is it stiff?

'Stiff? What?'

Ziva had released him, and stretched out one leg- her now bare foot was gently rubbing into his groin.

'THAT!'. Tony jumped in his seat, almost choking on his drink.

'Ziva!' he gasped.

'What's the matter, Tony? - Can't you take the.. beat, in the kitchen?'

'It's heat, Ziva- HEAT'. He adored her Ziva-isms. But where was this leading?

'If you're still sore, _down there,_ Tony, I can take care of that for you'.. Tony was the one blushing, now. He wasn't sore, there.. _._. But was now certainly STIFF _._

'But, our food will be coming out soon, Ziva'.

'That's not the only thing, that is coming out..' Ziva whispered, before she ducked under the table.. Tony pulled at his collar, and looked around, nervously.

No one had noticed her disappear from view, though a waiter passed by, saw him flustered, and gave a knowing smile. Ziva was now kneeling between Tony's legs, running her hands along his firm thighs.

It was dark under the table, so she had to go by touch, and soon found Tony's very 'special guest', bulging through his trousers. She felt him twitch as she lowered his zipper, and slipped a hand inside. Tony reached under the table, and tried to ruffle through her hair- but she pushed them aside, determined that he would not interrupt her special treat.

Ziva ran her fingertips along his thick, smooth penis. He was still hairless, clearly having enjoyed being shaved at the hospital, and had been keeping himself bare 'down below' ever since.

This was the first sexual contact they had shared, for a while. Tony let out a moan, from above.

She leant forward to kiss the bulge, and then took hold at each side of his unbuckled trousers, and briefs too- pulling them down to his knees, letting them fall to the floor. She now had him totally at her mercy. He couldn't stand up, as his lack of lower clothing, and THAT thing, standing proud, would be rather obvious.

\- Neither could he slide down under the table to join her, as there was barely room for one, hidden only by the tablecloth. Sweeping her long hair to one aide, she started kissing up and down his legs; each time she got to the top, she placed the lightest of kisses on his cock, causing more stifled moans.

Tony's knees held around her, as she bent forward into his groin again; she stayed there, licking down each side of his manhood, and rubbing around the base; Her thumbs were also busy, gently stroking his very plump testes.

Ziva froze, when she heard someone speaking at their table- her soft wet lips now fully around the tip of Tony's glorious manhood. He put a hand under the table, gripping onto one of her shoulders, which she took to put a hold on 'proceedings'.

'Is everything OK for you, sir?' A waiter enquired, clearly unaware of the human dessert, that Tony was enjoying below..!

'F-fine, thank you', Tony muttered. 'Can we get another bottle?'

'Certainly'.

Tony tapped the side of Ziva's head, indicating the waiter had now left- But maybe not for long. Their food was due, in about five minutes.. She resumed sucking again, running  
her hands and lips up and down Tony's shaft, as he slid forward in the seat.

He was gripping the table edge with one hand to keep steady, the other now twirling her  
hair between his fingers, then rubbing her earlobe, as she bobbed up and down.

Oh, God. Tony really knew how to tweak her buttons, too. Ziva's panties were getting moist, but she was determined to finish him off first- She could take care of herself later, if needed. Tony was in no fit state, for their usual full on 'physical therapy', _just yet.._

Ziva sensed he was now very close to coming, as the heat in his groin started to spike, and his thigh were tensing up. She gripped hard on he base of his shaft, and furiously licked at the purple crown, that was peeking out of his foreskin.

One knee jerked up under the table, as he exploded. Hot semen splashed over Ziva's nose, and across her flushed cheeks. Another wave landed on her neck. She caught the third and last load, in her mouth- sucking and licking him dry.

Oh, my Tony. My hot, sweet, Italian Tony. Gathering her breath, Ziva felt him handing her a napkin to wipe her face. Always so thoughtful.

Ziva helped pull his boxers and trousers back up, gently patting his now softening guest. They now were both sat up, and grinning at each other like giddy teenagers, just as their main course arrived.

Raising a glass, Ziva said 'Happy birthday, special agent Tony'.

'Oh thank YOU, VERY special agent Ziva'.

They clinked glasses, and tucked in..

The End.


End file.
